El fin de una vida y el inicio de otra
by blacklotus02
Summary: Este fic se tratara de cómo Issei y sus compañeros de perversión van a los vestuarios de chicas y como Issei con sigue una cita ¿pero cómo lo hará?... tambien hablare de como Rias gremory lo conoce como y cuando lo conoce despues hablare de la chica misteriosa y despues de quien es el chico mas popular entre la chicas tambien sobre akeno y koneko-can y como lo conocen, cuando etc .


**El fin de una vida y el Inicio de otra**

**Este fic se tratara de cómo Issei y sus compañeros de perversión van a los vestuarios de chicas y como Issei con sigue una cita ¿pero cómo lo hará?...**

**N.A: este será mi primer fic espero que les guste es sobre high school dxd.**

Capitulo 1: ¿enserió conseguí una novia?!

_Carmesí ese color que recuerdo de aquella mujer es como si tuviera algo que ver con mi vida_dijo Issei después de ver una ilusión.

Pero después se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde eran las 7:50 de la mañana y las clases empezarían a las 8 de la mañana.

Después de arreglarse y darse un bocadillo rápido salió de su casa todo apurado corrió y corrió llegando a tiempo llegando al instituto.

Encontro a sus dos compañeros de perversión Matsuda y Motohama _ ¿oye Issei ya tienes el nuevo DVD para adultos?_ le pregunta Matsuda con un tono alegre

No y tu ya_responde Issei asombrado

Si _responde Matsuda alegremente lo veremos hoy saliendo de clases en la zona pervertida del club erótico es la nueva edición jejeje

Después de que pasan las primeras clases y sale el momento de un pequeño descanso y todas las chicas salen y algunas se van a cambiar a los vestidores.

_¡quiero tocar unos pechos!_dijo Issei tristemente _

_no digas eso me haces sentir Inútil!_digo Motohama

_Yo sé donde ver pechos y gratis_dijo Matsuda

_Enserió! _dijo Issei asombrado

_si_dijo Matsuda

_si vamos_dijo Issei con un tono alegre

Después de pasar por uno cuantos salones y edificios llegaron a los vestidores pero no entraron por la puerta si no que se fueron por atrás del edificio

_ ¿que hacemos aquí?_dijo Issei todo asombrado

_vez ese pequeño oyo_dijo Motohama felizmente

_si_dijo Issei

_por aquí veremos a las chicas mientras se cambian_dijo Matsuda

_encerio!_dijo Issei

_si_dijo Matsuda alegremente

Después de ver ellos estaban felizmente atentos a todo lo que pasaba pero un pequeño ruido lo cambio todo las chicas se dieron cuenta.

_De seguro han de ser de nuevo esos tres pervertidos los que siempre nos están mirando démosles una leccion_dijieron endurecidamente salieron pero mientras Issei seguía ahí Motohama y Matsuda se habían hido y llegaron las chicas e Issei seguía a ahí lo golpearon después de dejarlo golpeado por la ventana vio un mechón de pelo color carmesí issei pensando empieza a recordar que ese era el color de pelo que al de su ilusión y vio que era una mujer pues se trataba de Rías Gremory

_Quien será esa linda mujer_se pregunto Issei

_Olvídalo Issei es Rías la chica más popular de la escuela lo único que se sabe de ella es que esta en un club creo que es el del oscurantismo sí creo que es ese_dice Matsuda

_no digas eso me haces sentir inútil_dice Motohama

_Bueno vamos Issei tenemos clases_dice Matsuda

Mientras en el camino Issei preguntándose Rías quien será

En el edificio viejo estaba Rías Gremory con Koneco-chan mientras ellas comía unos bocadillos Rías estaba con un ajedrez y preguntándose quién era ese chico

_es Issei el chico más pervertido de el instituto _dice Akeno-chan

_ummm… Issei_dice Rías Gremory preguntándose

Despues de las clases a la salida el chico más popular del instituto entre las chicas

_encerio es el más popular no puedo todavía creerlo_dice Issei celoso

_no digas eso me haces sentir inútil_dice Motohama

_bueno bienes Issei tenemos el nuevo DVD y lo veremos en la sección para caballeros_dice Matsuda felizmente

_adelántense chicos_dice Issei

Pasando por el puente oye una voz de una chica

_ ¿tú eres Issei_dice la chica misteriosa

_si soy yo_dice Issei todo asombrado mientras veía sus pechos diciendo_es una chica muy bonita.

_umm… por favor sal conmigooo!_dice la chica

_digo lo que acabo de escuchar será verdad lo que digo encerio encerio_dijo Issei pensando asombrado.

_si claro_digo Issei alegremente

_Gracias puedes el sábado a las 2_dice la chica misteriosa

_Si esta bien_dice Issei

_bueno te veo el sábado adiós_dice la chica misteriosa

Después de que se aleja la chica issei todo alegre se va gritando CONSEGUI UNA CITA.

_Pero creo que olvide algo ¿Qué será? No recuerdo bueno creo que no era algo importante.

Continuara….


End file.
